


Unnützes Halbwissen

by soul_bonnie



Series: Kurz und schmerzlos [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_bonnie/pseuds/soul_bonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der prompt war "Tatort Münster, smartass and grumpy and ice cream.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnützes Halbwissen

* * *

 

"Wussten Sie eigentlich, dass dieses köstliche Speiseeis, das wir hier gerade essen, im antiken China erfunden wurde und dass bereits römische Kaiser sich dafür von Schnellläufern Schnee aus den Apenninen bringen ließen?” Kopfschüttelnd blickte Boerne den grinsenden Kommissar über seinen Schwarzwaldbecher hinweg an. “Also ehrlich, Thiel, seit Sie dieses neue Smartphone haben, sind Sie unerträglich.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
